El pez gordo
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Kuroo y Kenma han tenido una vida desafortunada pero por suerte siempre estuvieron hombro a hombro apoyandose. Tras la pobreza y el caos ambos tienen como única alternativa hacer el trabajo sucio. Muertes, desapariciones y demás son su pan de cada día ¿Acaso puedes matar a quien sea? Bueno, es lo único que ellos sabían hacer :AU::Angst:


_Este fic lo escribí hace tiempo y apenas lo publico por que he carecido de tiempo. Aun tengo mucho que publicar pero entre todos este es de mis favoritos y espero que lo disfruten._

_**Advertencias :** ANGST, AU, Violencia._

* * *

><p>—Si tuvieras que matar a cualquiera ¿Lo harías? —Kuroo se extrañó ante la pregunta y alzó una ceja ahí en medio de ese campamento mirando las estrellas donde ambos reposaban. No profundizó ni pensó tanto antes de dar su respuesta y emitió una risa sonora.<p>

—Claro que lo haría, es nuestro trabajo después de todo.—dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos tras la nuca y cerraba los ojos.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Fue toda respuesta que dio Kenma a las palabras de Kuroo. El azabache no quiso decir aquellas palabras mágicas que darían hincapié a una larga conversación, preguntar "¿Por qué lo dices?", puesto que ya tenía sueño y siendo novatos no podían cometer un error como dormir en medio de una misión.

Esa noche Kuroo soñó con aquellos días del ayer, esos días tristes que pasaron. En aquella infancia tan ruin y lastimera que tuvieron; corría junto con Kenma escapando de esos hombres que buscaban capturarlos, así eran las cosas, ese tipo de eventos sucedían día tras día en el pueblo humilde y pobre donde vivían. En aquel lugar los padres no podían mantener a sus hijos, pasaban hambruna constantemente y por unos cuantos yens los vendían al mejor postor quien haría uso de ellos a su conveniencia.

Cuando comprar niños ya dejó de ser una opción optaron por cazarlos como bestias salvajes. Kuroo y Kenma se habían separado de sus familiares para no ser víctimas de la cacería y tomados de la mano corrían en medio del profundo bosque escuchando como a la distancia los gritos de los niños capturados se hacían presentes. Lo peor de todo no era eso, huir era el principio y sin saberlo ellos no podían escapar.

Como vacas al corral aquellos hombres guiaban a los niños del pueblo al profundo bosque para que sobrevivieran por su cuenta, fortaleciéndolos, sin saberlo ellos en sus intentos por ser libres estaban siendo entrenados. Los capturados antes de tiempo eran asesinados y los afortunados como Kuroo y Kenma que fueron encontrados casi pasado el mes vivían para servir a un jefe. Este jefe les prometía comidas, beneficios, un hogar, lujos. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ese bosque, que vivir con miedo, que seguir huyendo con Kenma en brazos debido a una lesión que tenía, no tenían opciones y ambos aceptaron servir a aquel hombre.

El trabajo no era nada fácil. Básicamente recibirían entrenamiento más arduo para hacer el trabajo sucio de los ricos, deshacerse de unos cuantos cabos sueltos, hacer parecer que fueron accidentes, crear escenarios para ejecutar una muerte limpia. Expertos en arma, camuflaje y demás técnicas de infiltración, ellos junto a otros jóvenes lo perdieron todo y por la supervivencia aceptaron un cruel destino que les manchaba las manos en un carmesí profundo. Poco a poco perdieron la sensibilidad al arrebatarle un padre a sus hijos, una esposa a un político, el hijo de un funcionario. No importa quien fuera, con certeza y sin chistar ellos apretaban el gatillo y escapaban sin dejar rastro.

Por eso cuando Kenma preguntó si mataría a quien fuese la respuesta de Kuroo fue sí, es lo único que ellos sabían hacer.

Despertó, se talló los ojos y observó el nuevo día en el horizonte aparecer. Empujó un poco a Kenma y este entre sus quejas empezó a abrir los ojos observando a su amigo ya sentado en el césped. Una sonrisa de buenos días, una que le relajaba a cada momento que pasaba haciendo más amena su compleja vida.

—Necesitamos contactar con Bokuto para revisar tu lesión— dijo Kuroo mirando la pierna de Kenma. A pesar de haberse herido hace años a veces se resentía de la misma pierna y debía ir a curaciones constantes. Kenma trataba de disimular el dolor pero este no podía engañar a Kuroo así que resignado emprendía el camino hacia el consultorio del chico.

Bokuto era el médico especializado en tratar a los jóvenes de la organización. Se proclamaba a si mismo casi un Dios porque había traído de la muerte a varios jóvenes, o al menos eso decían los rumores. Era buen médico, uno de los mejores cosa por la cual no entendían por qué el tipo servía a esos hombres viles y no estaba ayudando a inocentes. Por aquello le apodaron el Doctor de los demonios.

El chico les recibió con gusto, se llevaba muy bien con Kuroo y le tenía aprecio a Kenma. Le invitó a sentarse en la camilla e inició la inspección rutinaria palpando la pierna delgada y pálida con delicadeza con esos guantes de látex que siempre traía. Entre todas las cosas el medico era cuidadoso y rara vez se le veía sin estas cosas de seguridad e higiene.

—Bokuto…—dijo Kenma hablando con confianza al médico — ¿Alguna vez no has podido salvar a alguien? —el tipo río mientras untaba un ungüento en la zona.

—Nunca se me ha escapado una vida de las manos ¿Por qué la pregunta? — Kenma negó mirando a otro punto. Solo era la curiosidad que le apremiaba. —Tu pierna está casi recuperada, de hecho no es necesario realizarte otra curación. La naturaleza hará el resto por ti.

—Hombre, debo agradecértelo, Bokuto —espetó Kuroo pero este negó.

—Es mi trabajo salvar a los demonios ¿No? —y con esa frase se despidieron del médico saliendo del consultorio secreto que tenía.

Se dirigían hacia su misión, el tiempo era oro, las armas en el vehículo y las prendas muy a la ocasión. Pantalones a camuflaje y polera negra. Kuroo tenía unos guantes con dedos descubiertos de cuero y enfundaba unas pistolas en los bolsillos de los costados.

—Según el reporte habrá más de los nuestros ahí, parece ser un pez gordo —sonrió ladino y miró al siempre inexpresivo Kenma — ¿Sientes bien tu pie?

—Si…—dijo sin mucha emoción mientras llegaban a la locación. Era un hotel grandísimo y lujoso donde según la nota que recibieron se encontraba alguien que ponía en riesgo el futuro mismo de la organización, alguien que conocía todos sus movimientos. Según sus datos ahí se hospedaba y posiblemente estaba resguardado por otro motín de asesinos y francotiradores protegiendo el área asi que debían ser cuidadosos y si lo ameritaba podían tirar a matar. La diferencia entre esos sujetos y los jóvenes como Kuroo y Kenma es que aquellos eran más considerados por el bien civil mientras que los otros no se detenían a ver si la bala se desvió a un inocente.

—Despejada el área…—dijo ascendiendo al hotel del costado por una escalerilla extrañándose de la carencia de seguridad. —según mis datos aquella persona esta hospedada en el piso 8, habitación 543 y la ventana es….—dice señalando con el dedo hasta dar con un cuarto — …esa!

—Preparando posiciones…—dijo Kenma ensamblando un arma de distancia. Él era más un francotirador, se le daba los ataques de lejos mientras que Kuroo luchaba más de frente e inclusive cuerpo a cuerpo. Kenma poseía la paciencia y elegancia de la que Kuroo carecía, eso hacía de ambos un gran equipo y bien equilibrado.

—¿El objetivo está en la mira? —cuestionó Kuroo inspeccionando el área pero no había nada de seguridad.

—No…—Kenma se sentía escéptico a ese punto de que realmente hubiese algo ahí. Entonces se vislumbró en la ventana unos sujetos armados andando por la habitación indicando que, efectivamente, no se equivocaron de ventana. Las señas particulares del objetivo se reducían a apenas un par de puntos que eran muy generalistas pero suficiente fue con haber obtenido los demás datos para ejecutar acción. — objetivo a la vista, espero la orden.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién es nuestro pez gordo? —dijo mirando con los binoculares a la ventana y observó a una chica bastante joven, cabellos rubios y mirada apacible, se le veía asustada — ¿Es la chica?

—Es la única persona dentro de la habitación que concuerda con la descripción…—dijo Kenma sin quitar la vista de ella.

—Ya, que mal. Tan mona que es…—dijo Kuroo y tras pensarlo un segundo dio la señal — dispara…

Antes de que Kuroo apretase el gatillo alguien más del grupo de asesinos se le había adelantado y disparado. El cuerpo de la chica yacía en el suelo de aquella habitación mientras una mujer de cabellos negros más alta la socorría. Nada se podía hacer, el tiro fue preciso y directo. Kenma desarmó su arma y Kuroo chistó, en su duda alguien más había matado al objetivo lo que le dejaba sin un buen fajo de billetes en el bolsillo.

—Adiós al bono navideño…—susurró. Kuroo — hay que marcharse, el trabajo está hecho …

—Aunque no por nosotros…—comentó Kenma para hacer rabiar más al azabache mientras emprendían la retirada. Antes de huir vieron como los paramédicos intentaban resucitar a la chica en la puerta del hotel pero nada. La azabache caía de rodillas llorando mientras dos de sus guardas de seguridad, uno peliplatino y uno de cabello negro le consolaban. La pequeña rubia yacía con las sábanas blancas encima de su cuerpo y la mancha de su propia sangre humedeciendo las mismas.

Retornaron al campamento mirando el atardecer mientras el silencio les abrumaba lo cual era raro puesto que Kuroo era de lo más conversador pero ahora se le veía más pensativo, analítico. Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo y empezó a fumar pero hábilmente lanzándole una piedrecilla Kenma logró tirar el cigarro antes de que lo encendiera.

—Te hace mal a los pulmones…—susurró.

—Al carajo mis pulmones…—dijo en un gruñido y después suspiró cansado.

—Kuroo…—dijo Kenma—tu dudaste por un segundo.

No hubo respuesta ante aquello, la verdad si había dudado porque esa chica era apenas y más joven que ellos, tenía tanta vida y ahora estaba muerta. Lo peor vino después, recibieron un mensaje por la línea segura anunciando que había sido un error, ella no era quien buscaban y según su informante el pez gordo seguía vivo. Ni que decir que a primera hora de la madrugada Kuroo tomó sus cosas del campamento y fue a la central a exigir detalles de la misión, es cierto que mataría a quien sea pero a cambio quería saber a quién se enfrentaban y por qué estaban luchando. Tras otorgar sus demandas, Oikawa fastidiado dejó de lado los papeles y suspiró tallándose la sien.

—El ratón se debe de comer el queso sin preguntar de donde viene — Kuroo golpeó la mesa pero Oikawa ni se inmutó.

—Pero el ratón sabe cuándo una trampa rodea el queso…dime ¿De qué va la misión? —Oikawa se talló los cabellos elegantemente y se acomodó en la silla. Él no era algo así como jefe, era otro lacallo más. Perteneció a los asesinos hasta que una bala en la espalda baja le dejó imposibilitado para caminar. Las ruedas eran sus nuevas piernas pero eso no le bajaba para nada el autoestima y su ego, seguía siendo el mismo tipo que en aquel entonces.

—No te ofusques, Kuroo. —dijo intentando calmarle — no hay tal cosa como una trampa, es una simple misión…

—Si es así ¿Por qué no me das los detalles? —Oikawa dudó tallándose la mejilla y luego hizo un mohín como de recordar algo importante.

—No me apetece hacerlo, además Iwa se enojaría si digo cosas que están dentro de la carpetita de Top Secret ¿Sabes? —dijo sacando la carpeta de su cajón —es como muy ultraconfidencial o algo así, está muy interesante el asunto y no se… podría ser que por error se me caiga y …—dice tirando los archivos del escritorio — santo cielo, no puedo levantarlos ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Kuroo supo que todo aquel teatro era para darle la información a cambio de verlo arrodillado ante él y a regañadientes hizo lo que esperaba. Se inclinó tomando los documentos ante la sonrisa ladina de Oikawa pero poco importaba al ver la magnitud del trabajo, de lo que pasaría si no se ejecutaba la tarea en tiempo y forma. Toda la organización peligraba, sus identidades también, más importante aún: Kenma entre ellos peligraba. El pez gordo tenía información de todos y la expondría sin chistar. Dejó los papeles en el escritorio y algo perturbado retrocedió para empezar a partir.

—Kuroo… —dijo Oikawa jugando con un lápiz dándose golpesitos en la frente —lo que viene es por encima la más grande de todas las misiones, de su éxito depende el bienestar de todos nosotros, haz las cosas bien y sálvanos el trasero….falla y a la última persona que temerás será al pez gordo….todos iremos contra ti.

Para Oikawa era fácil decirlo, eso pensaba Kuroo. Mientras el castaño se quedaba sentado (no podía ser de otra manera) dando órdenes y acomodando papeles, ellos arriesgaban el pellejo. No entendió por qué en aquella última frase Oikawa se dirigió solo a él ¿No se suponía que casi todos estaban tras el pez gordo? Pero apenas se lo preguntaba cuando un mensaje de la línea directa lo sacó de balance. La misión pasaba a ser exclusiva, tipo ultra secreta, alerta roja a cargo único de Kuroo Tetsurou.

Chistó pateando un bote, preguntar fue su error, esa había sido la trampa del ratón. Al menos Oikawa no sabía que se estaba metiendo con el gato y que ejecutaría la misión con maestría para callarle la boca a él y a todos. Ahora debía mantener el secreto incluso a Kenma quien le cuestionó en cuanto lo vio si sabía los motivos de la cancelación de la misión, de repente nadie en toda la organización era parte del trabajo, todo recaía en Kuroo.

Era hora de partir, se excusó diciendo que haría un favor a Oikawa a lo que recibió una silenciosa burla de respuesta. Ya no podía caer más bajo, qué más da. Se preparó con su arma en el costado, debía ir ligero a realizar el trabajo, inclusive había caído al borde de vestirse de un mesero. El lugar era una sala de conferencias de lo más fino. La gente con risas sonoras, altivas, la comida elegante, el vino, los trajes formales y ese olor a nuevo. Todo de alta clase, definitivamente Kuroo no se sentía en casa.

Ese día el pez gordo daría el golpe, ese día toda la organización caería y no por nada Oikawa estaba tan nervioso que inclusive se había atrevido a llamarle por la línea segura. El jefe de los meseros reprendió con la mirada al chico nuevo, Kuroo se disculpó.

—Es mi esposa, está embarazada… disculpe —solo así pudo tener permiso para contestar y lo hizo — mi vida ¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿Todo bien?

—De maravilla, querido —dijo Oikawa siguiéndole el juego mientras que de su lado Kuroo intentaba salir de la vista de cualquier persona.

—Basta ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Kuroo irritado —estoy en medio de una misión.

—Oye, tranquilo. Sin Kenma ahí estás más sensible ¿No? —sonrió— solo llamaba para decirte dos puntos importantes.

—Que sea rápido —espetó Kuroo.

—Primero… esta noche no regresas sin haberle dado un plomazo a ese sujeto y segundo…quiero un cadáver en mi escritorio por lo que quiero decir que si no es el de pez gordo…será el tuyo. —cortó la llamada mientras Kuroo fastidiado colgaba de igual forma.

—Yo también los amo, preciosa —dijo para guardarse el teléfono y volver a su labor. Las señas particulares del pez gordo seguían siendo escazas pero la forma de estar seguros de su identidad es la más simple: será quien se suba al escenario a hablar de la organización. Tan fácil, no hay método más efectivo que ese.

La gente seguía moviéndose en el lugar, riendo con falsedad, hablando de sus logros y grandeza mientras que Kuroo seguía dándoles botellas de champagne pensando que de envenenar las mismas podrían librarse de todas esas personas. Hubo en el lugar una serie de conferencias de lo más aburridas sobre ecología, conflictos sociales y demás. Toda la gente ahí reunida se daba aires de héroe queriendo con dinero salvar el mundo, pero el mundo estaba ya muy podrido por el simple hecho de tenerlos a ellos.

Pronto dieron el anuncio, una conferencia sobre los niños secuestrados de aquella comunidad pobre a la que él perteneció. Mostrarían procesos, entrenamiento, nombres, maltratos y demás. Toda la organización secreta sería revelada, era hora de ponerse en acción.

Se abrió paso entre la gente mientras estos aplaudían y el conferencista subía al estrado. No podía llegar de frente, de tener a Kenma ahí podría disparar a distancia y pasar desapercibido pero no, estaba solo en eso así que debía hacer un ataque frontal. Justo cuando aquella persona subió al escenario Kuroo pese a los reclamos de las personas subió y apuntó su arma a esa persona que destruiría todo lo que él sabía hacer, la única cosa para la que vivía, debía detenerlo o le arrebataría todo. El pez gordo giró, los ojos de Kuroo se abrieron sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba.

—Ken…ma…—susurró. El arma apuntando al pecho del rubio. Este ni se inmutó como si se hubiese preparado mentalmente para ese momento durante mucho tiempo.

—Kuroo…—dijo mirándolo a los ojos con esa forma tan propia de él.

—¿Por qué…..¿Porque tú? —dijo incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían mientras alrededor la gente gritaba y huía.

—Porque ya es demasiado….ya basta….—Kuroo negó y cuando iba a apretar el gatillo dudó. Era Kenma, su mejor amigo, su todo, su motivo, su razón, la persona por la que esos días eran tan amenos.

Entonces recordó aquella pregunta que hizo días atrás, aquella en donde preguntaba si mataría a quien fuese y como sin chistar dijo que sí. Recordó las palabras de Oikawa, él lo sabía, por eso lo envió solo a él. Aquella chica tenía las mismas señas particulares que Kenma, todo concordaba y encajaba con las palabras del otro. Pero una misión era una misión. Apretó los ojos, apunto al pecho del rubio y después le miró, en ese último instante.

—Lo siento…

Un susurro de Kuroo, jaló el gatillo disparando al pecho de él, de su todo.

Kenma cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre, la gente estaba más histérica que antes llamando a la policía. El trabajo estaba hecho, el pez gordo tenía un plomazo y pronto un cadáver llegaría a la mesa de Oikawa.

….

….

…

Lo que no esperó Oikawa fue ver su amenaza cumplida, mirar el cuerpo de Kuroo en su escritorio sin pulso, sin vida. Bokuto le había dejado ahí aunque en su mirada había algo sombrío pues era comprensible ante los hechos, la primera vida que se iba de sus manos y era la de su amigo. Oikawa lanzó irritado algo de la decoración de su oficina y miró desde su silla de ruedas a Bokuto con rabia,

—¿Qué pasó aquí? Queria el cadáver del pez gordo ¿Dónde está? —exclamó molesto.

—Sus órdenes fueron claras…quería un plomazo al pez gordo y un cadáver sobre su escritorio. —dijo quitándose los guantes de látex y lanzándolos al piso — Kuroo hizo su parte.

—¿Dónde está Kenma? —preguntó casi rechinando los dientes.

—No se de quien me habla… con su permiso —dijo dando la vuelta.

—¿Vas a dejar aquí el cadáver? ¡Bokuto!

—Descuide que no volverá a respirar para darle lo que usted se merece…eso que ve ahí es una carcasa vacía —dijo para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

….

…

…

Hacía unas horas antes de eso Kuroo llegó al consultorio clandestino del médico con Kenma en brazos, este respirando con dificultad. Una súplica, quería salvarlo y no importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar. Kenma era su todo, su vida, que viviera era lo único que pedía.

Una bala en el pulmón, la cirugía era delicada y es posible que ninguno sobreviviera, la posibilidad de que uno lo hiciera era baja pero para Kuroo vivir en un mundo sin Kenma no tenía sentido menos con la vergüenza de dispararle pero debía hacer creer a todos que el otro había muerto. Las cámaras lo grabaron, un disparo en el pecho es algo que pocos vivían para contarlo pero tan pronto pudo lo tomó llevándolo hasta Bokuto. Ahora que el pez gordo estaría muerto para todos faltaba un cadáver que entregar y realmente no importaba si era el de él.

La operación fue delicada para llevarla a cabo un hombre, Bokuto recibió instrucciones de que hacer terminada la operación y este con todo el peso de su pecho aceptó. Kuroo tomó la mano de Kenma, debían ser rápidos antes de que el otro muriera y apretando sus dedos se despidió.

—Gracias…por todo….

Un susurro que se fue con el viento, la anestesia le invadió y pronto la muerte arribó a Kuroo quien no sobrevivió a la extracción del órgano. Por suerte había dejado el cigarro bajo las órdenes del mismo Kenma, ahora ese mismo pulmón que el otro se había encargado de cuidar yacía en el pecho del rubio dándole una bocanada de aire, una bocanada de vida.

En medio de aquella camilla tras despertar el rubio solo pudo llorar, vio esa herida en su pecho y por un instante sintió que no era la misma que dolía, el dolor era más interno… el camino se había acabado para ambos. Al menos gracias a Kenma, Kuroo fue la última muerte a manos de esa organización.


End file.
